Generally, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more battery-powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, in contrast to electrified vehicles, are driven exclusively using an internal combustion engine. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
The batteries of electrified vehicles can include many electrical joints. Electrical joints can be required to, among other things, transmit power to and from the batteries.